ContraPoints
Natalie Wynn, better known online as ContraPoints, is an American commentary YouTuber who identifies as a "pessimistic socialist" trans femme/female. After posting her much-noted video on psychologist Jordan Peterson, her subscriber count rapidly surpassed 100,000. Work Wynn began her channel, Kontra points, in early 2016 with videos discussing specific political or social ideas and/or responding to other YouTubers, particularly those involved in New Atheism or Anti-SJW spheres. As the channel has developed her scope has broadened, discussing new types of media and different subjects, particularly American politics and economics. The style of her videos has also changed drastically, shifting from talking-head monologues to miniature narratives inhabited by reccurring characters. Her videos have a self-referential and sarcastic tone. The situations depicted reflect on specific issues and serve as commentary on creators or media formats, such as her video focusing on the dissemination of anti-semitic views, "Debating the Alt-Right". Views Gender Wynn has made several videos about the concept of gender. Her work critiques transphobia, transmisogyny, misogyny and gender roles. Her videos on gender usually focus on traditional ideas of gender and how they conflict with the lived experiences of transgender and non-binary people. She severely criticizes trans women who ally themselves with trans-exclusionary feminists or anti-SJW skeptics, such as Blaire White. Anti-SJWs Wynn has made many videos criticizing the anti-SJWs. She disputes their claim that feminism has harmed the atheist movement. She objects to their style of critique. She rejects their denial of racial bias or prejudices, and criticizes them for fat-shaming. Dave Rubin Wynn has a parody of Dave Rubin's show The Rubin Report called the Freedom Report. In one episode it shows "Jackie," the host of the Freedom Report, being influenced by the alt-right guest on her show. Wynn says that Rubin is "a man who may disapprove of what you say but will defend to the death your right to appear on his program and spout racist bullsh*t without interruption or objection," clearly critiquing Rubin's interview styling of not actively challenging his guests. Alt-right Wynn has been highly critical of Alt-Right views about race. Wynn made a video about how to identify fascists, where she said that if someone says that they are not a fascist, that doesn't mean they're not one. In the video Contra pointed to a fascist who was telling people to not openly call themselves Nazis or fascists in order to avoid public condemnation. She also criticizes President Trump. Other views Wynn dislikes TERFs and transphobic women for excluding trans women from women's spaces and movements. She dislikes cultural appropriation, pick-up artists, and the concept of alpha males. When she created the ContraPoints channel, Wynn's views were strongly influenced by New Atheism and the atheist community on YouTube, and disillusionment with the academic left. By her account, at that time the YouTube atheisr community was disintegrating. She points to the rise of anti-feminist commentators such as Thunderf00t as an example of this. Her first video reflected a compromise position between the left and New Atheists, although Wynn has since moved away from New Atheism. 'Foppington's Law' Once bigotry or self-loathing permeates a given community, it is only a matter of time before deep metaphysical significance is assigned to the shape of human skulls. — Natalie Wynn In her analysis of incels, Natalie's character Lady Foppington posited their eponymous law, reflecting the incel belief that much of their inability to get it in derives not from their incredible misogyny but instead from believing that their worldview is founded on unchangeable biological truths about all incels, including bone structure. Examples of Foppington's Law have also been shown in inherently racist rhetoric espoused by largely alt-right individuals about the skulls of people of African descent. Debates Wynn frequently engages in debates and conversations with YouTubers she disagrees with, including Sargon of Akkad, The Distributist, Blaire White, and Theryn Meyer. She also engages in discussions with YouTubers she is more ideologically aligned with, such as Polite Conversations, Destiny, Ollie from Philosophy Tube and Kristi Winters. Contents *1 Work *2 Views **2.1 Gender **2.2 Anti-SJWs **2.3 Dave Rubin **2.4 Alt-right **2.5 Other views ***2.5.1 Foppington's Law *3 Debates *4 External links *5 Notes *6 References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers